A Love That Will Last
by AccidentalLove
Summary: Sweet childhood encounters, two rings, racks of designer clothes, lots of love. Mix them all together and you have the love story of Bella Swan and Edward Masen. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't. Own. Everything except the plot belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**A/N: ****Hey guys! Wow. It sure has been a long time since my friend, S, and I wrote our story. This time, I've decided to try writing a story on my own. In this story, everyone's human, and they are sort of OOC. Anyway, ****I hope you all enjoy it!**

"**I can't wait to fall in love with you**

**You can't wait to fall in love with me**

**This just can't be summer love, you'll see**

**This just can't be summer love." **

– _Summer Love, _Justin Tinberlake

**Chapter One: Califonia, Here We Come!**

_**Bella Swan**_**, **_**Age 4**_

"Mommy, Mommy!" I screamed, while jumping up and down. I was hardly able to contain myself; my family and I were going to our beach house in California for the whole summer! "Hurry up! We're going to miss our airplane!"

My Mommy laughed and touched my nose. "Okay, darling, hold on a second."

She then turned her back against me, and whispered to my Daddy, "We could just take our private plane if we miss our flight. I don't really get why Bella insists on taking a public airplane."

"But Mommy!" I stomped my foot and pouted, "they don't give toys on our plane!"

You see, my Mommy was one of the most famous _designators _in New York City. She designs lots and lots of clothes, and she even has _models _for her clothes. But I don't get it; I thought models were miniature, plastic copies of cars that boys play. And, they also seem too small to be able to fit into the long gowns that mommy designs. Oh well, maybe these car models aren't that small, after all.

But anyway, that's the reason why we have a private airplane – Mommy needed to travel to different places a lot, so it's easier to have our own plane.

"Oh honey," Mommy tried to persuade me, "but there are comfortable beds and your favorite Mac & Cheese on our plane. How long has it been since you've eaten it? One week?"

Actually, it has been exactly 8 days since I've eaten Mac & Cheese, but I would rather get my toy than eat Mac & Cheese. I could always beg Annie, my cook, to make it for me when we get to our beach house.

"But _Mommy!_" I whined and felt my lip starting to quiver. "I don't _want_ to take the private plane!"

"Oh, honey, don't cry!" Mommy seemed startled by my tears and attempted to soothe me by running her fingers through my hair. "We'll take the _public_ airplane then."

"Yay!" Immediately, I wiped away my stray tears, and ran towards the front door.

"Always so stubborn," Mommy told Daddy, laughing affectionately.

"Renee, she definitely got her stubbornness from you!" Daddy chimed in and pulled Mommy out the door with him.

Our car sped towards the New York Airport, and we were off to California!

**exbxexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexb**

_**Edward Masen, Age 4**_

Once again I found myself on my parent's private jet heading towards California. Mommy was always excited for this annual trip, but she seemed even more eager this time.

"Mommy," I called out, trying to get her attention.

"Yes, honey?" Mommy looked up from the big book that had _Forks High School Yearbook of 1998_ stamped across its front page.

"Why are you so excited for our trip this year?"

Mommy put down her book and came over to sit next to me. "That's because my best friend from high school, Renee, is going to be joining us at the beach!"

"But Mommy," I interjected, "you and Renee talk to each other on the phone all the time."

"_Mrs. Swan_, Edward," Mommy corrected, "and yes, we do keep in touch through the phone quite a lot, but I haven't seen here in person since the Christmas party two years ago!"

I rolled my eyes; Mommy was very insistent on me being polite to everyone. That had something to do with her wanting to raise me to be a gentleman. Sometimes I don't get Mommy's logic; Ms. Liana from school told us that everyone is equal – I think the term she used was _equilibrium _or something. But if everyone is supposed to be equal, then why can't we just refer to everyone by their first names?

"Oh, and," Mommy's eyes seemed to sparkle when she said this, "Renee's daughter, Bella, is going to be there, too. I'm sure you two will have a lot of fun together!"

Wincing, I reminded Mommy, "But girls have cooties, and Emmett said that we should stay as far away from them a possible!"

Emmett Cullen was my 6 year old cousin and he knew about everything. One time, I decided to ask him why we should stay away from girls – besides the obvious reason that they had cooties.

After hearing my question, Emmett suddenly had this mysterious glint in his eyes, and pulled me to the corner of my room. Lowering his voice, Emmett first made me promise that I would keep a secret. I immediately promised because I couldn't wait to hear the secret. Emmett looked around to make sure no one was being a peeping Tom, and whispered cryptically into my ear, "Girls do really weird things. So we should stay away from them if we want to stay sane."

Emmett even gave me a perfect example to prove his secret – Alice.

Alice was Emmett's little sister, who had a whole collection of Barbies in her room. I once asked her why she kept on changing Barbies' clothes. She told me that the clothes Barbies wear don't match that well and she's trying to make them look better. She even said that because she loved her Barbies so much, she wanted them to look as pretty as possible.

After that encounter, I completely agreed with Emmett. Girls _are_ weird. I mean, I really like my Bionicles, but you don't see me take them apart and try to make them _prettier_.

"Oh, Edward," I heard Mommy exclaimed to Daddy (I know that she's not referring to me when she uses that really cloying voice), "Bella is so adorable. I can seriously picture her and our little Edward walking down the aisle, hand in hand, fifteen years from now. They are undoubtedly perfect for each other!"

Daddy let out a little chuckle and put his arms around Mommy. "Elizabeth, the kids haven't even met yet, how would you know that they are perfect for each other?"

"Call it a premonition or something; I just know it will come true!" Mommy continued to have a dreamy look in her eyes. "I think I'll consult with Renee; we should start planning the wedding as soon as possible!"

"Honey," Daddy seemed a little exasperated now. "It is not certain that Edward will marry Bella!"

Mommy detected the hard edge to Daddy's voice, and her eyes hardened. "Edward, Bella and Edward _will _be married."

At this point, I was completely lost. What is _married?_ And why will I be married to Bella? According to Emmett, boys should be as far away from girls as possible, so why would I be doing anything with a girl?

"Mommy," I disrupted her and Daddy's conversation. "What is married?"

Upon hearing my query, Mommy let out a small giggle, "Honey, that is something you'll have to ask Bella. Perhaps in fifteen years? Although I wouldn't mind if you did it earlier!"

_Now_ I was really, really confused. But Mommy didn't seem like she would elaborate anytime soon.

I guess I'll be talking to Bella, after all.

**exbxexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexb**

_**Bella's Point of View**_

I hoped off the airplane excitedly, and immediately brought my arms over my eyes to shield the blazing sun. The Californian sun was a lot bigger and brighter than the one we have back in New York.

Suddenly, I felt someone tugging on my dress. Turning around, my hands were taken impatiently by Mommy. I knew Mommy couldn't wait to see her best friend from high school, Mrs. Elizabeth Masen. I, too, couldn't wait till be got to our beach house, although it was for a different reason from Mommy's.

Back in New York, there weren't a lot of beaches that I could go play at. Usually, my nanny, Amanda, took me to Central Park. Even though I enjoyed going to Central Park, feeding fish and ice skating does feel repetitive and boring some times.

I could hardly wait to go to a brand new environment to play. That's why I found Mommy and myself scurrying through the crowd and heading towards the car that was waiting outside.

Our beach house was located somewhere near Laguna Beach, but the cool thing about it was that we shared a small private beach with the Masens. This was because, as Mommy had stated, "We don't want people to disrupt us during our vacations."

On the way to our house, I looked out the window and admired the immense amount of sea that we were speeding by. The beaming rays of the sun danced on the tantalizing, undulating ocean, creating sparkles whose beauty could only be compared to that of diamonds.

Finally, after much anticipation, the car halted to a stop. We had finally arrived at my summer paradise!

Jumping off the car, I raced into the beach house. The house's interior was beautiful. On the left side of the main entrance was an elegant wooden staircase, cascading from the second floor. The floors were wooden, as well, and were marked by their twirling patterns. I sighed. This house was so beautiful that it made me feel like a princess.

While I stood, mouth agape, Mommy and Daddy had already walked in, while carrying the loads of suitcases that we had brought with us.

Mommy was amused by my shock. She soothed my hair and said, "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah, Mommy! It makes me feel like a princess!" I giggled and hid my head against her stomach.

"That's because you _are_ a princess, Bella. You are Daddy and my cute little princess!" Mommy cooed, and continued stroking my hair.

We stood there for a while, until Mommy took a look at the clock and gasped. "Oh, look at the time! We have to go pick up the Masens in an hour!"

Mommy ushered me upstairs, into a humungous room that was tainted by hearts and light pink. Hurriedly, she took out a white dress from the suitcase, and told me to change.

Without complaint, I put on the dress – the sooner we picked the Masens up, the sooner I could go play at the beach!

Mommy then brushed through my waist-length brown hair, putting them up into pigtails. Then, she put a clip on my bangs, preventing them from falling across my brown eyes.

And then, we were on our way to pick up the Masens.

**exbxexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexbexb**

We waited inside a room while the Masen private jet landed. Mommy was sitting next to me, hardly able to contain her excitement.

Suddenly, the door of the jet opened, and three people descended. In the lead was a tall man with green eyes and firm posture. He seemed intimidating to me, and I wondered if the rest of his family was like that, too.

I was proven wrong, though, when Mrs. Masen came into my view. She had a very beautiful smile, and hair-color that was intermediate between red and brown. I heard my Mommy squeal next to me, and hurried up to greet her.

Finally, a boy about my age stepped off the jet. He had green eyes like his Daddy's, and reddish brown hair like his Mommy's. I hoped he wasn't mean, though, because he would probably be the only person that I could play with all summer (since we had a private beach).

"Bella! Come out! Don't be shy!" Mommy's voice called me back into reality. I blushed for being caught in a daze, and tentatively walked towards Mommy, her friend, and his son.

"Hi Bella!" the woman greeted fervently, "I'm Elizabeth, you're Mom's friend from high school! I can't believe that you have grown so much! The last time I saw you, you were only a little baby!"

"Hi, Mrs. Masen," I said shyly; I wasn't used to talking to strangers, so I tended to be shy.

"Well, aren't you just adorable?" Mrs. Masen gushed. "Let me introduce you to my son, Edward."

The bronze-haired boy stepped forward, and smiled. "Hi Bella, I'm Edward!"

_**Edward's Point of View**_

The brown-haired girl smiled openly at me, and said, "Edward, I bet we're going to have lots and lots of fun this summer!"

I was taken aback by the sweetness of her voice. She doesn't seem to be weird, like how Emmett had described girls.

Maybe Emmett isn't right about everything after all.

**Please review! **


	2. Forming The Bond

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't. Own. Everything except the plot belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**A/N: Yes, I know I suck; it's been way over a year since I've updated. Let's just say that junior year was a pain in the butt and I basically had no time to write :(. Thankfully, it's summer now, and hopefully I'll be able to update more often now. I hope you guys are still reading! **

"**Today was a fairytale  
You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
Every move you make everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale****"**

– _Today Was a Fairytale, _Taylor Swift

**Chapter One: Forming the Bond**

**Bella Swan's Point of View, Age 4**

After our brief introduction, Edward's Mommy, Elizabeth, pulled Edward and I towards the car. She and Mommy were talking to each other animatedly, throwing around terms like "fashion show," "Paris," and "models." I immediately knew that they were having grown up talk, and turned to Edward as Mommy had lost me in the conversation once she mentioned "cashmere." I looked at Edward, and saw that he was gazing out into the window, likely enjoying the warmth of the Californian sunrays as I had on our way to the airport.

"Edward," I voiced softly, "have you been to California before?"

Edward jolted in his seat, looking surprised that I'd talked to him. "No," he replied, "this is my first time coming here."

Then he looked at me strangely, and seemed to be contemplating something. He appeared to be embarrassed by his inner thoughts, but moments later, I saw determination blaze in his eyes, and he stated, "Hey Bella, can I ask you a question?"

I was intrigued, wondering just what kind of question had him feeling so uncomfortable. "Sure," I said, eagerly awaiting him to speak.

He hesitated for a moment, fidgeting in his seat, and suddenly blurted out, "Do you have cooties?"

I was shocked, and somewhat hurt. What made him think that I could possibly have cooties? The fringes of my eyes started to burn, my vision becoming slightly blurry. But I tried to hold back my tears, because Mommy had told me that big girls don't cry. My effort proved futile when a tear dripped onto my cheek as I tried to blink away the tears.

Edward seemed horrified at my reaction, and he immediately reached out to me, pulling me into his arms, and hugging me. I sniffed and looked up into his eyes, finding nothing but repentance reflecting in those tantalizing green orbs.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Edward spoke, regret filling his tone. "It's just that my cousin Emmett told me that girls had cooties and that they were weird, so we boys have to stay away from them."

From what I heard, it looked to me that Emmett was one of _them_. He was like one of the boys who liked to tease girls in my kindergarten, pushing us into mud puddles or putting caterpillars in our desks. Looking at Edward's sad expression, though, I knew that he really felt bad about making me cry, and I decided to forgive him. Mommy had always said that I must give my forgiveness in a formal manner, so I straightened my back and hoisted my shoulders. I looked Edward in the eye and said formally, like what I'd heard Mommy say to one of her clients before, "Edward, you have my wholehearted forgiveness, just don't do it again, okay?"

Edward's face relaxed, a slightly crooked smile appearing on his boyish face. He softened his posture, as he had tensed up when I'd pulled away from him. He tentatively took my hands in his and told me, "Thank you, Bella, I promise to be your friend from today on."

I smiled openly at him, and offered, "Do you want to eat Mac and Cheese with me tonight? My cook Annie makes the best Mac and Cheese in the whole wide world!"

Before Edward could answer, I heard a series of "Awwwws" coming from my left. Edward and I both turned, and saw that Mommy and Mrs. Masen were looking at us with excited expressions.

Mommy told Mrs. Masen, "Aren't they just the cutest?"

Mrs. Masen squealed and replied, "I know right! They are perfect for each other."

Chuckling, Daddy looked at Mommy and said, "I see that you're getting ahead of yourselves again."

"Nuh uh," Mommy denied, "This is the _real deal_ right here. I can already picture them walking down the aisle in fifteen years -"

"—with Bella in a beautiful white gown and Edward in his dashing suit," Mrs. Masen continued dreamily.

"—and when they are done exchanging vows, Edward takes out a ring, puts it on Bella's finger, and -" Mommy added with a giggle.

"They embrace, sharing the most passionate kiss in history," Edward's Mommy finishes, her face flushed with excitement.

Edward and I looked at each other weirdly, as the adults continued to engage in their incomprehensible festivity. I leaned in to Edward, and asked him, "Did your cousin Emmett tell you that adults can be _real_ weird?"

My green eyed companion nodded his head and whispered conspiratorially, "Yes, he said that they could be even weirder than my cousin Alice!"

* * *

When we arrived back at the beach house, Edward and I changed into our swimming suits quickly, and raced each other towards the beach. He had brought little plastic shovels and buckets, and we spent the afternoon building a magnificent sandcastle. We even went along the shore to pick up colorful shells to adorn the sandcastle.

We played until the sun disappeared into the horizon, and decided that it was time to go to my house and eat Annie's yummy Mac and Cheese. Edward and I sauntered happily back to the beach house hand in hand.

The duration of our summer days were spent in a similar manner. We would either spend the day at the beach, or go out to visit different places with our parents, or enjoy a day in front of the television, watching cartoons.

Over the course of the summer, Edward and I had become inseparable, constantly in the companionship of each other. As our summer days came towards an end, I started worrying that I would never see Edward again. Edward's family lived in Chicago, while my family resided in New York. Both of our parents were very busy people, so I didn't know when we would ever meet again.

With this in mind, I sat sulking on the steps of my beach house on a bright August afternoon. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the light footsteps of Edward approach me.

"Boo!" Edward exclaimed when he came next to me, startling me out of self-pitying. "Watcha doin'?"

I turned towards him and pouted, "Nothing."

"Aw, come on! I know something is wrong! If you tell me what's wrong, I'll share my ice cream with you!" Edward stated, pointed to the ice cream cone in his hands.

But I was in such a sad mood that even ice cream couldn't cheer me up. I briefly looked at Edward, and said, "You can eat it by yourself; I don't want any ice cream."

I heard Edward huff besides me. Moments later, Edward's arm came around my shoulders and gently nudged my head onto his shoulder. I turned my head to Edward, looking into the deep emerald pools of his eyes.

"Hey," Edward started in a soft voice. "What's wrong, Tripping Izzy?"

Due to my lack of coordination skills, I was a familiar acquaintance of the floor. Over the summer, Edward had witnessed a fair share of my clumsiness, and has taken a liking into calling me "Tripping Izzy."

"Summer is almost over," I said after a long pause. "I don't want it to end."

Edward caught on to my thoughts, as he abruptly turned me to him and looked into my eyes. "I don't want the summer to end either, but you have to know that our friendship won't end when summer is over."

I stared at him doubtfully, "But you live all the way in Chicago and I live in New York, so we won't be able to see each other!"

He looked at me confidently and said, "Don't worry, Bella, I will convince Mommy to visit your family during Thanksgiving or Christmas, and we can come to the beach house again next summer!"

I thought Edward's plan over, and a smile began to overtake my face as I realized that we might be able to see each other again. Mommy and Mrs. Masen seemed to enjoy Edward and me spending time together, so they would probably agree to visit each other during the year!

Edward gave me a toothy grin when he saw that my mood was improving. He stood up and offered me his hand, "Let's go back! I heard that Annie is making Mac and Cheese tonight!"

* * *

Pretty soon, summer ended, and my and Edward's family were saying goodbye to each other at the airport. Edward came up to me and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around him, leaning my head against his chest while I sniffed uncontrollably.

Hiccupping, I lifted my head from his chest, and asked him, "Edward, do you promise not to forget up me?"

He gazed down at me determinedly, "Of course I won't forget you, Bella!"

I felt Mommy walk up behind us and said softly, "Bella, honey, it's time for us to go!"

"No!" I grasped onto Edward desperately, "I don't wanna go!"

"Bella," Mommy replied, "Edward needs to go home now, but you'll see him during Thanksgiving"

"But I wanna be with him_ now_!" I knew I was throwing a tantrum, but I couldn't help myself. I was scared that he would forget about me once he stepped onto the jet.

Edward cupped his hands around my face, and leaned his head towards me. He gently rubbed his nose against mine, and murmured, "Bella, don't you worry! As long as you remember me, I will always remember you."

Pulling my hands to his, I whispered, "Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

**Please review :) **


End file.
